My Paradise
by leanonme
Summary: Kagura's thoughts on her special day. You'll know the pairing at the ending. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, though I wished I did.

Author's note: I have a case of writer's block on my fic "An empty heart.." so I decided to take a break. SO here it goes.

"My Paradise"

This is finally the day that I've dreamed about ever since I was young. It's weird, I always thought that on this day I will walk down the aisle towards my orange-haired obsession, but now I know that I was wrong. I never loved Kyo like that, he's like my little brother and I'm his big sister trying to protect him even if he didn't need it.

I remember always running to you to tell all my problems to. It was you who finally made me realize that I didn't love Kyo. You were always there for me, I don't understand why I never noticed it sooner. I remember that day when you told me to meet you at this café at around 6 in the afternoon. When I arrived we didn't even order anything, you told me that you were going to take me to a secret place that no one has ever seen before. We walked all the way there. You were guiding me because you wanted me to be blindfolded. I don't know how long we were walking when you told me to stop. You took off my blindfold and I was shocked. We were on a hill, with the city in sight. It was beautiful seeing all the lights of the buildings without having to hear the noise of the city. That was the day you officially asked me to be your girlfriend.

I remember how much I enjoyed our dates. You were a real knight in shining armor to me. But like all good things, the time came when it seemed to end. Akito found out and was angry, I was just happy that you weren't the one who was hurt. You've been through too much pain that has been caused by him, and it was my turn to show you how much I love you. I told you to not blame yourself, I told you that that was my way to show you how much I care about you. Then, you joked about how I could have just given you a kiss or something. It was at that moment that I knew that I really do love you and that we could get through anything together.

I treasure all of these memories of you in my heart. I never thought I would be able to find the one that would love me, then you made yourself known in my life and proved me wrong. You were there for me whenever I needed you. You understood what I was thinking without me even having to say it out loud. You made me laugh during those times when I felt like I could only cry. I did the same for you. I helped you to finally open up. I know we had fights mostly about you not wanting to open up. But I always told you that this was the best for you. There were moments when I felt like just giving up but I couldn't because I wanted to help you. I kept on trying to help you open up to me. Then one day, I remember you coming up to me then finally telling me everything. I was so happy that you finally told me those things. I started to cry, while you hugged me.

I know that we have accomplished so much. We gave each other hope and love by trusting each other.

knock, knock 

"Yes, come in." I said.

"Wow, Kagura, you really look beautiful." It was Tohru, my maid of honor, looking cute as always.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's about to start."

"Okay, I'll be out there right after I check something."

"Okay! I'm already so excited for you! See you!" Tohru said as she closed the door.

I took a final look at the mirror to check if my make-up and hair was still okay.

' Here I am, finally.' I thought as I walked out the door to get ready for walking down the aisle. Since my dad passed away, I asked Shigure to walk me down the aisle to give me away. Shigure is the one who helped and supported me all the way.

"Finally, my little flower has bloomed into a wonderful white rose." Shigure said as I approached him.

"Thank you Shigure, for everything." I said with a smile as he smiled back to me.

"No need to say thanks, Kagura. Now get ready, it's almost your turn to walk down the aisle to your beloved."

Then I heard the music playing and I placed my hand on Shigure's elbow. The doors opened and I saw everyone looking at me with smiles on their faces. I saw my mom mouth to me that I looked beautiful. Then I saw him looking at me like I was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Finally, we reached the part where Shigure gave me away to my husband-to-be. My breath caught in my throat as I saw how handsome he looked at that moment.

"Kagura, you look beautiful. " He whispered to me.

"And you, Yuki, look handsome." I whispered back.

The wedding felt like it went by too fast. Soon, we were now husband and wife. I remember the ending of most fairy tales, happily ever after. I know that our love story will not end happily ever after, because real love stories never end. Real love doesn't know what time or age is. There are no barriers to love. Even after we die, we will still love each other. But for now, we will just live and enjoy our time together. We will overcome all obstacles. Now that I have him and he has me, I know that this is paradise.

And they kept on living happily together

So that's the end. Please review!


End file.
